


Vampyre Meals

by UltraTainted



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Gen, Human Castiel, Vampire Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltraTainted/pseuds/UltraTainted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes a short cut through a dark alley on his was home for work one night. It's the first time he ever meets a vampire.</p><p>So thank you Tumblr for giving me this idea, (seriously I need to get off that site) Some of the dialogue is from the post that I found. Cause I thought it was funny and wanted to use it, (are you allowed to do that? I don't know, but I did)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampyre Meals

**Author's Note:**

> I know I spelt vampire the old way in the title. I thought it looked cool. also if anyone can think of a better title, feel free to suggest it, if I like it, I might use it.
> 
> I swear it started out as pure fluff. Then it kinda got away, cause I'm a plotty person.  
> There may be more to this, I dunno. Do people read vampire fics? (I don't)

 It was 11 o'clock at night and dark, a heavy cloud cover blocked any light from the moon, and the pitiful, sputtering light at the end of the alley didn't reach far enough for Cas to actually see where he was putting his feet. He had made the decision to take the short cut on his way home, he had been kept late at the cafe and he was anxious to get home and into his bed. He was kind of regretting his choice now, he had already stubbed his toe twice. Now he kept his head down, squinting at the ground in front of him, concentrating in the low light, trying to make sure he didn't stick his foot in a pot hole and twist his ankle. He stopped when he made out a pair of boots directly in front of him and he looked up quickly as two hands gripped his upper arms like vices.

"Well, what do we have here?" there was a chilling chuckle, "Oh, its a tasty meal."

Cas saw a flash of many teeth, that looked very sharp as the tall man before him smiled, happily. Cas' eyes widened and he tried to step back, he had heard about vampires, they drained their victims of blood and left them dead in the street, but he never for a moment thought he may have been one of those vampire meals. He pulled back, but the vampire swiftly turned and pushed him up against a dumpster, pinning him there. Cas bucked against him, trying to shake him off, but it was no use, one of those strong hands left Cas' arm to fist itself tightly in his hair, pulling his head back and to the side, baring his tender neck, and the vein Cas knew the vampire was aiming for. He felt the sharp teeth slice through his flesh, felt his body spasm against the vampire's, felt the rush of his blood to his neck as the mouth latched there _sucked._ He screamed, not in pain, it didn't hurt, but hoping somebody,  _anybody_ , would hear him and come to his rescue.    

Just as suddenly as he had been grabbed he was released, the vampire stepping back and coughing. Cas clapped a hand over the side of his neck and glared at the vampire doubled over and gagging, spitting out blood from his mouth. He straightened back up and looked at Cas in alarm, wiping his mouth.

"What the fuck is this?" the vampire asked, obviously disgusted.

It clicked why in Cas' brain and he was opening his mouth to answer before he even realized he was. "I have anemia."

 The vampire shook his head and peered at Cas, “Can you take something for that? You should probably take something for that. This shit is nasty to drink, let alone have running through your body. I’m setting up a doctor’s appointment for you.”

Cas stared at the man, his mouth slightly agape, “Dude, really you don’t have to. Just leave, what the fu—” he ended in surprise as the vampire stepped forward and shoved something, a pill bottle, into his hands. 

“You disgust me. Here, take these iron supplements.”

“Where did you even get th—”

“Shut up and take your pills and don't forget your vitamin D.” 

The vampire began pawing through Cas' coat pockets until he found his phone. He turned it on and started typing something. "Never in 278 years have I tasted something so disgusting." he finished typing and handed the phone back to Cas, and pointed to the pill bottle still in Cas' hand “I’m going to check up on you weekly to make sure you’re taking them.”

“That’s not necessary.” There was no way Cas wanted this vampire coming to his house.

"Well, come on I'll walk you to the end of the alley, you seemed to be having a little trouble before." The vampire waited for Cas to start walking beside him before continuing, "Besides we wouldn't want some other vampire with no taste buds to drain you dry, now would we?"

Cas snorted a humorless laugh at that. 

"I'm Dean by the way." The vampire said, conversationally. He paused, waiting for Cas to say something, when he didn't the vampire sighed. "Usually the polite thing to do is to give me your name back."

Cas turned his head to glare at Dean, the trickle of blood from the bite on his neck had stopped and had been replaced with a tingling sensation. "You bit me." Cas said pointedly. "That wasn't polite."

Dean shrugged and hummed a little noise of agreement. Cas was finally thinking he had shut the vampire up when he was talking again.

“Maybe we should work on a dietary plan with foods rich in iron and other things for you.”

“Do you get this involved with all of your meals?” Cas may or may not have snapped a little at him. 

"Ok, fine no need to get touchy, I'm just trying to help is all." Dean lifted his hands up in a soothing manner. 

This time he didn't say anything more until the reached the end of the alley, back to the relative safety of the street lights and passing cars. Cas' breathed a sigh of relief. Dean turned to face him and Cas took a good look at the vampire. His looked to be around twenty five, but he was no doubt much older, and he was tall, very tall, and he had short dirty blonde hair, and Cas could just make out a glint of green in his eyes. A dusting of freckles dusted over his nose and face. Cas found himself wondering if they continued down all over his body, _and woah, ok stop right there that was a little to far!_    

"Well, this is where we split, I guess, stay safe kiddo!" Dean clapped Cas on the shoulder, "See ya around maybe." He called back, half turning around and pointing at Cas as he walked away.

Cas watched him go, a little dazed. He shook his head, took a deep breath through his nose and started on his way home. His life had officially just gotten weird.

 

Cas didn't go to work in the morning. He had told his mother that he didn't feel well and Naomi had made him call in sick. Not that he minded, he would have had a hard time explaining the mark on the side of his neck. At home, he just wore a collared shirt and avoided his mother as much as possible, which wasn't hard. Cas could probably survive in his basement apartment for a week without going upstairs. He was laying on the his couch, wrapped up in a blanket and watching Friends reruns, when Naomi yelled down the stairs at him, "Castiel, there is a package here for you."

Cas frowned, he didn't think he was supposed to be getting any deliveries today. As he was untangling himself from the blanket his phone chimed, alerting him he had just received a text. He ignored it and went to get the package from his mom. It was obviously a book. He sat back down on the couch and glanced at the phone. The text was from a number he didn't recognize. But he didn't have to wonder who it was from. 

_'hey dean here'_

Cas rolled his eyes, great, now the vampire had his number as well. He began opening the paper wrapping and the phone chimed again.

_**'** did u get the cookbook i ordered 4 u' _

He gritted his teeth and typed out,  _ **'** Oh my god, first of all stop using text speak, you told me you were 278, second how did you know where I LIVED, third yes I got it.'_

The reply was immediate,  _'heard onions were good 4 blood eat lots'_

He grinned,  _'So you can have a tasty meal? I guess you’d rather I stay away from garlic, huh?_ '

_'UR being v rude I just got u a present!!!'_

Oh, yeah, he looked down in his lap and pulled the rest of the paper off. He stared at the title and picked up his phone again.

_'THE COOKBOOK IS CALLED “HOW TO TASTE DELICIOUS,” I AM CALLING THE COPS'_

He could practically hear the sarcasm dripping from Dean's reply, _'o dont be so melodramatic'_

Cas didn't think that deserved a reply, so he kicked his feet up on the coffee table and began flipping through the cookbook. Some of these recipes actually looked really good, he'd have to try them. Not because Dean had gotten the book for him, no, they just seemed like sensible meals is all. And he liked onions, he could stand to eat a few more. Another text came in.

_**'** i made a doctor appt 4 u'  _

Oh my god this was getting ridiculous.  _ **'** What, why?'_

_'2 pm tomorrow  dr crowely   hes downtown'_

_'Is he a vampire too?"_

_'would u go if he wasnt'_

That meant he was.  _'No'_

_'so ud go if he was'_

_'NO!'_

 

 

It had been a five days since Cas had his run in with the vampire. He hadn't told anyone, seriously how did you go about telling someone that you had been bitten by a vampire, but the vampire had been disgusted with you. That was just ... weird.

He was walking down the side walk when he saw the Vampire Control Unit van roll by. They must be doing a sweep of that part of the city today. The VCU went through each sector and broke up nests of vampires when an over abundance of attacks were reported. They used a thermal scanner to identify the vampire, since their body temperature ran colder than a humans, and then the vampire was subdued, Cas suspected with some sort of drug, and loaded into the armored van and taken away to a facility, where the vampire was 'disposed of'. At least that's what the government said.

Some sectors were 'vampire friendly' while others were 'vampire biased'. In the friendly sectors the deaths caused by vampires was significantly less than those in a biased community, if not non-existent. Sometimes an entire city was vampire friendly. Cas lived and worked in a biased sector, not because his family was necessarily against them, it was simply where his mothers house happened to be. 

Cas watched the VCU van until it turned the corner. His mind immediately went to Dean, hoping the man was somewhere well hidden. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he glanced back. 

"Dean!" he hissed when he saw the tall vampire, "What are you doing out here?" 

Dean shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat, hunching his shoulders. "I didn't know they'd be coming," he nodded his head to where the van had disappeared, "Usually we get a tip before they show up." 

Cas looked around carefully. "You need to get somewhere safe, get off the streets, man."

"I can't." Dean gritted out.

At Cas questioning look he continued, "My nest kinda kicked me out." He admitted, his voice quiet.

"I'm sorry, Dean." from what Cas understood of vampire culture, your nest was like your family. Dean's had just turned their backs on him.  

 The man licked his lips, "S'alright, they were bad for me anyway."

Cas grabbed Dean's arm and began walking. 

"Cas, what are you doing?" Dean went along, but looked confused.

He smiled up at him. "You can stay in my basement until the VCU leave."

Dean was shaking his head, "Do you know what the penalty for harboring a vampire is?"

"Yes."

"I can't ask you to do that."

Cas stopped and turned to face the vampire. He stared straight into his eyes. "You didn't ask." 

Dean's lips parted slightly, Cas could almost see the wheels turning. Finally, he nodded minutely. Cas began walking again. They hurried along and in a little under fifteen minutes Cas pushed Dean through his front door. "Downstairs, there," pointing toward the stairs. "Mom's at work right now, but she'll be home tonight. She's not likely to come down, but if she does, just, like, don't tell her you're a vampire."

Dean turned half around on his way down the stairs, "You live with your mom?"

Cas glared at him, "That  _is_ what you would get out of that sentence."

He snickered and looked around the space Cas called his own when he came to the bottom step. "Nice place." 

"Thanks." Cas moved toward his little kitchen area, "You want anything?"

"No thanks."

He looked at him, "You sure you don't want any thing to eat?"

Dean smirked and raised an eyebrow. Cas flushed and dropped his eyes, realizing what he had just offered, " I. I meant if you, you know, ate human  food. Fuck." He stumbled.

"Nah, I'm good."

 

They sat on the couch and talked until Naomi got home. Cas left Dean downstairs while he went upstairs for an hour. When he came back, the man was stretched out on the couch, fast asleep. It wasn't late, but Cas turned out the lights and went to bed anyway.

 

When Cas woke the next morning it was to loud cursing from the other room. He tumbled out of bed and shuffled out. Dean was next to the couch, bent over, seemingly looking at the floor. He glanced up When Cas came in the room, he stared at him, green eyes wide, still in his hunched position. Cas yawned and scratched the side of his head, Dean just continued to stare at him.

"Something wrong, dude, I heard you cussing." Cas' voice was still scratchy from sleep.

Dean blinked and straightened up quickly, "Sorry I woke you. No nothings wrong, I just cracked my shin on your coffee table." He bit his lip. " I really didn't mean to wake you."

Cas flapped a hand at him, still half a sleep, "It's fine," he moved toward his kitchen, "I need coffee." He fumbled with the machine to get it set up. "How bout you?"

"No I don't need coffee." Came Dean's quiet reply.

Something in the way he said it had Cas turning to look at him. "What do you need?" He asked cocking his head to the side. 

If vampires could blush, Cas imagined that is what Dean would be doing now as he dropped back to the couch and avoided meeting Cas' eyes. Cas went over to sit on the opposite end of the couch and watched the man carefully. He was looking down at his hands, fidgeting nervously. 

"Dean, when was the last time you ate?" 

His head snapped up and he looked at Cas like a deer caught in the headlights.  _Bingo!_ Cas thought. Dean's jaw twitched and he glanced toward the stairs. "You know Cas I should probably go."

He made a move to get up but Cas was across the couch in a flash and holding him by his arm. "The VCU will still be out there, so unless you want to get caught...." he left the sentence dangling.

Dean hesitated, "Cas, I haven't eaten in two days and you smell fucking awesome. If I stay I might bite you."

Cas smirked, "And you'd hate to get such a horrid mouthful like last time, yeah?"

Laughing softly, Dean rubbed at his forearm, then went serious, "No, I wouldn't want to do it without your consent this time."

"Like a blood donor." Cas was joking now either.

"Yeah, just like a blood donor. In the friendly sectors, they have houses humans can go to and donate bags, or sometimes they even let you drink right from them." Dean explained.

"They do?" Cas had never hared about that before. At Dean's nod he continued,  "Isn't that illegal?" 

"Oh yeah, even in the friendly sectors. That's why it's kept under tight wraps, not a lot of humans know about it. But even if the cops do find a house they usually look the other way and don't report us."

Cas still had a grip on Dean's arm, but he turned his face away, thinking for a moment. Despite his first rather terrifying experience with Dean, the vampire hadn't given him a reason not to trust him. Looking back and catching Dean's eye, Cas decided to throw caution to the wind. 

"You can't go out with the VCU crawling all over the place, so..."

Cas shifted quickly, throwing his leg up and over Dean's, straddling his lap, facing the man.

"What are you-"  

"I'm going to make a donation." The look Cas gave Dean dared him to protest.

The vampires eyes flicked down to where Cas' pulse was thrumming on his neck and then back up to his face.  His hands came up to grip Cas' arms softly, "Are you sure?"

Cas snorted and tilted his head to the side, showing his pale throat, "Yes, I'm sure, if you can stand my blood."

Dean gazed at his neck hungrily a moment before  leaning forward to mouth at the mark still visible from his last bite. Cas felt sharp teeth graze lightly against his skin as they descended. He breathed deeply and rested a hand against Dean's chest and closed his eyes. Tentatively, Dean sunk his teeth into his flesh and flicked his tongue over the blood that welled up. Then he was moaning and sucking deeper, insistent, pulling the blood up and swallowing it down eagerly. A warmth washed over Cas and he felt himself relaxing against Dean. The sensation of the vampires mouth working against his skin, tongue moving pleasantly on his pulse had Cas groaning and leaning into it. Dean reached up to rest one hand at the nape of Cas' neck, fingers carding lightly through the hair there.

Slowly Cas felt himself going lax, sinking into Dean. The man shifted, sitting straighter and sliding his arm around Cas' back to support him better, still drinking earnestly, grunting in satisfaction every so often. Opening his eyes, Cas moved the hand not against Dean's chest to grip his hip. He enjoyed the slight dizziness that swept over him, he let himself collapse completely into the vampire as his eyes slid closed again.  He felt Dean pull off his neck and lap at the blood that spilled from the bite until the flow ceased. He felt the vampire sit back again and rub his back comfortably.

"Hey, Cas, buddy, you still with me?" He heard Dean murmur.

He nodded languidly, his face buried in Dean's neck. The desire to sleep was pushing at his senses and he finally gave in, huddling into the vampires chest. The last thing he felt before he drifted off was the rumble of Dean's chest as the man chuckled and resumed the movement of his fingers through Cas' hair.   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit the 'melodramatic' line was totally inspired by Queen Narissa. If you don't know who Queen Narissa is we probably can't be friends. (this is making me want to go on a Disney binge now)
> 
> So in this verse humans know about vampires. The humans are either 'friendly' or 'biased' or 'neutral' (this is where the tiny bit of plot came in and was the result of no sleep and little self control) Cas' family is 'neutral' but they live in a 'biased' community.  
> (Just saying this was the product of semi-lucidness, because that's how my 3am, over tired, over worked brain works. So I kinda did half the thing that was cooking in my melon, cause the other half got stuck up there somewhere and I don't know where it is anymore.)  
> Anyway, vampires are hunted down by the Vampire Control Unit(s) (originally National Vampire Control, until I discovered that VCU rolls of the tongue a lot better than NVC) because its basically illegal to be a vampire, and there are laws against helping vampires as well. These laws vary from state to state, city to city, sector to sector, hence the fact that you can have a city that is vampire friendly and one that is completely biased. Mostly just small cities and towns are completely one way or the other, large cities are considered neutral, and the sectors label themselves friendly, biased or neutral, depending on the by-laws made.


End file.
